1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device with a capacitor and/or an inductor.
2. Related Art
Many semiconductor die use an edge seal around the periphery of the die to protect the die during singulation. When the die are singulated (e.g. by sawing or using another method to separate the die from the other die on the wafer), the edge seal acts as a barrier to prevent cracks or contaminants from propagating past the edge seal into the active circuitry of the die. Such cracks or contaminants could cause the circuitry on the die to become nonfunctional if the cracks or contaminants were not stopped by the edge seal. Some other common terms for edge seal are seal ring or crack stop. As used herein, the term edge seal encompasses any structure that is used as a physical barrier to protect a die during singulation.